Portal:Cytaty/Cytaty z sezonu trzeciego
* Jack: Gdzie są moi przyjaciele? Mów gdzie są moi przyjaciele! ---- * Ben: Zgaduję, że nie jestem już dłużej w klubie książkowym? ---- * Tom: Hej, masz herbatnika, jak Ci się udało go zdobyć? * Sawyer: Rozgryzłem ten Twój skomplikowany mechanizm. * Tom: Zabrało to niedźwiedziom tylko dwie godziny. * Sawyer: A ile ich było? * Sun: Stój! Albo strzelę * Colleen: Nie zrobisz tego Sun. (...) My nie jesteśmy wrogami. Ale jeśli mnie zastrzelisz, wtedy się nimi staniemy. ---- * Ben: – Boston Red Sox wygrali World Series * Jack: Jeżeli chcesz bym Ci uwierzył, powinieneś wybrać jakąś inną drużynę, poza Red Sox. ---- * Danny Pickett: (do Sawyera i Kate) Jeśli zaczniecie rozmawiać, dotykać siebie albo ociągać się, zostaniecie porażeni. Oberwiecie za wszystko, co mnie wkurzy. Jasne? To do roboty. * Charlie: Chyba nie bierzesz narkotyków? Pytam z powodu tej zerowej tolerancji, którą sam propagowałeś. Nie chcę, żebyś musiał sam walić się pięściami po twarzy. * Locke: Brakowało mi tego! (patrząc na nóż) * Ben: Zwiedzałeś kiedyś Alcatraz? Stoisz właśnie na wyspie dwa razy większej od Alcatraz. A tamta wyspa... To jest właśnie twoja wyspa. Ta, którą zdążyłeś już poznać i pokochać. Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że nie masz dokąd uciec. * Sawyer: Zrobiłeś to wszystko po to, żeby zatrzymać mnie w jakiejś klatce? * Ben: Zrobiliśmy to, ponieważ szacunek oszusta mogliśmy zdobyć jedynie poprzez oszukanie jego samego. Jesteś w tym naprawdę dobry, Sawyer. Ale my jesteśmy lepsi. ---- * Juliet: Jestem położną. Nie przywykłam do widoku śmierci. * Jack: Jak miała na imię? * Juliet: Col. Colleen. Powinnam była wcześniej po ciebie przyjść. * Jack: To i tak nie miałoby znaczenia. Nic więcej nie mogłaś dla niej zrobić. Była martwa jeszcze zanim tu trafiła. * Juliet: Mówisz to, żeby mnie pocieszyć? * Jack: Nie obchodzi mnie twoje samopoczucie. * Locke: Powiedział, że my będziemy następni ---- * Ben: Dobry wieczór, Jack. * Jack: Dobry wieczór, Ben. * Ben: Zgodzisz się pójść ze mną na mały spacer? * Jack: Po co się pytasz? Jeśli się nie zgodzę, zarzucisz mi na głowę worek i wywleczesz mnie stąd. * Ben: Więc zgódź się. ---- * Paulo: (w Perle) Toaleta nadal działa. * Kate: Nie ucieknę bez ciebie! * Jack: Kate, UCIEKAJ! ---- * Jack: Myślicie, że wam wierzę? Że wam ufam? Że przeprowadzę tę operację w nadziei, że mnie wypuścicie?! * Juliet: Jack... Przestań! ---- * Ben: Jack, twoja decyzja bardzo mnie rozczarowała. * Jack: No cóż... Przynajmniej twoje rozczarowanie nie potrwa zbyt długo. ---- * Napis na kiju Eko: Podnieś wzrok i popatrz na północ John. * Tom: Tak przy okazji jestem Tom. ---- * Juliet: Od trzech lat mieszkam na tej wyspie. Od 3 lat, 2 miesięcy i 28 dni. Powiedział, że jeśli... pozwolę mu żyć... i pomogę tobie... to on pozwoli mi w końcu wrócić do domu. * Locke: Eko nie żyje. Wyspa go zabiła. ---- * Penny: Wiesz, że nie musisz zatrudniać się u mojego ojca. * Desmond: Nie chodzi o pracę. Chcę, żeby mnie szanował. ---- * Charles Widmore: Dopilnuję, abyś otrzymał posadę w naszym Dziale Administracyjnym. Nie jest to zbyt porywające zajęcie, ale na początek... Porozmawiam z Kadrami. * Desmond: Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie przyszedłem tu ubiegać się o posadę w pana firmie. Przyszedłem prosić o rękę pana córki. Jesteśmy razem już od 2 lat. Penny wprowadziła się do mnie. Kocham ją. Bardzo zależy mi na pana zgodzie. * Charles Widmore: Zaimponowałeś mi, Hume. To szlachetny gest. Wiesz coś na temat tej whisky? * Desmond: Niestety nie. * Charles Widmore: To 60-letni MacCutcheon. Nazwano ją tak po Edisonie MacCutcheonie, admirale Królewskiej Marynarki. Odszedł na emeryturę mając więcej odznaczeń, niż jakikolwiek inny człowiek w całej historii. Resztę życia spędził mieszkając w górach. Admirał MacCutcheon był wspaniałym człowiekiem. To jego najwspanialsze dzieło. Ten łyk jest wart więcej, niż ty zarobiłbyś przez miesiąc. Dzielenie się nim z tobą byłoby marnotrawstwem i obrazą wobec wielkiego człowieka, który go stworzył. Ponieważ ty, Hume, nigdy nie będziesz wielkim człowiekiem. * Desmond: Panie Widmore, wiem, że nie jestem... * Charles Widmore: Nie jesteś... godny wypicia mojej whisky. Więc jak możesz być godny poślubienia mojej córki? ---- * Desmond: Nie mogę tego zrobić. Czego? My... To... Ten związek... * Penny: O czym ty mówisz? * Desmond: Jak miałbym...? Nie mogę się tobą opiekować. Nie mam pracy, nie mam... Nie stać mnie nawet na głupie zdjęcie. Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego. * Penny: Wiem, na co zasługuję. Wybrałam ciebie. Ciebie kocham. * Desmond: Miłość to za mało. Bycie dobrym człowiekiem to za mało. To wszystko dzieje się za szybko. Wprowadziłaś się, malujesz ściany, zmieniasz wystrój. Ja nawet nie lubię czerwonego! Po co wyprowadziłaś się ze swojego apartamentu?! * Penny: Nie rób tego. Nie udawaj, że ci nie zależy. I nie przeinaczaj faktów. Wyprowadziłam się stamtąd, ponieważ ty byłeś zbyt dumny, żeby tam zamieszkać. Jeśli chcesz, żebym odeszła, jeśli mam cię zostawić, to nie zasłaniaj się tym, co robię, a czego nie. Przynajmniej powiedz wprost, że robisz to, ponieważ jesteś tchórzem. * Desmond: Przykro mi, Penny, ale... bycie razem nie jest nam pisane. ---- * Charlie: I w takim przebłysku zobaczyłeś, że Claire się topi i pobiegłeś ją ratować? * Desmond: Nie ratowałem Claire. Ratowałem ciebie Dzisiaj rano ty miałeś popłynąć jej na ratunek. Próbowałeś ją ratować... ale utonąłeś. Kiedy miałem wizję, jak piorun uderza w dach, to ciebie poraził prąd. I kiedy usłyszałeś, że to Claire jest w wodzie, utonąłeś próbując ją ratować. Dlatego ja popłynąłem, żebyś ty nie musiał. Próbowałem, bracie. Dwa razy próbowałem cię ocalić, ale... wszechświat zawsze wszystko koryguje. Nie mogę w nieskończoność tego robić. Przykro mi. Przykro mi... ale cokolwiek bym nie zrobił, ty i tak zginiesz, Charlie. * Sawyer: Podaj mi choć jeden powód, dla którego mielibyśmy tam wrócić. * Kate: Ponieważ nie możemy zostawić Jacka samego! ---- * Jack: Jeśli macie mnie zabić, to przynajmniej okażcie mi szacunek i nazwijcie to po imieniu. * Tom: Dlaczego mielibyśmy cię zabić? * Jack: Nie jestem wam już potrzebny. * Tom: Za kogo ty nas masz, Jack? * Jack: Nie wiem, Tom. Za ludzi, którzy porwali kobietę w ciąży, którzy powiesili Charliego na drzewie, którzy wywlekają moich przyjaciół z dżungli, którzy porywają dzieci. Właśnie tacy jesteście. ---- * Kate: Ta wyspa, na której byliśmy? Mieszkacie tam? * Karl: Tylko pracujemy. Nad różnymi projektami. * Sawyer: Jasne. Np. nad projektem "Porwać dzieciaka z tratwy". ---- * Sawyer: Spotykałem się z wieloma dziewczynami. Jedne były warte zachodu, inne nie. Raz na jakiś czas trafia się taka, z którą wymyślasz głupie nazwy dla gwiazd. Ta dziewczyna... Alex vel Proca... * Karl: Alex. * Sawyer: Tak. Kochasz ją? * Karl: Ponad wszystko. * Sawyer: Więc wracaj tam, gdzie są te wasze ogródki i ją odzyskaj. * Karl: Jeśli mnie złapią, tym razem mnie zabiją. * Sawyer: Ale i tak warto spróbować. ---- * Isabel: "Przebywa w naszym gronie, ale nie jest jednym z nas". To właśnie masz wytatuowane. Tak brzmi to zdanie. * Jack: Ale znaczenie ma inne. * Jin: Przepraszam. * Sawyer: Dobrze. Mów dalej. * Jin: Miałaś rację. * Sawyer: Punkt numer 2. Dalej. * Jin: Te spodnie wcale cię nie pogrubiają. * Sawyer: Właśnie tak! To jedyne trzy rzeczy, które trzeba mówić kobietom. ---- * Hurley: Dalej, wstawajcie. Mamy robotę. * Sawyer: O co ci chodzi, ciężka artylerio? * Hurley: Zamknij się, pustogłowy kurduplu. * Sawyer: Touché. ---- * Hurley: Pomożesz nam go naprawić? * Sawyer: Niby dlaczego? * Hurley: Bo w środku jest piwo. :Rozmowa Mikhaila z Bea Klugh po rosyjsku) * Bea Klugh: Mikhail, Mikhail! Wiesz co powinienes zrobic. * Mikhail Bakunin: Wciaz mamy inne wyjscie. * Bea: Nie mozemy ryzykowac. Wiesz w jakim jestesmy polozeniu. * Mikhail: Wciaz mamy inne wyjscie. * Bea: Odkryli nas. Nie mozemy pozwolic by weszli na terytorium. * Bea: Wiesz co powinienes zrobic. To rozkaz. * Mikhail: Wciaz mamy inne wyjscie! * Bea: (już po angielsku) Just do it, Mikhail. * Mikhail: Wybacz mi. ---- * Marvin Candle: Aby zamówić zrzut zapasów, wciśnij 2-4. * Candle: Aby połączyć się z innymi stacjami, wciśnij 3-2. * Candle: Aby nawiązać łączność z lądem, wciśnij 3-8. * Candle: Antena satelitarna nie działa. Brak łączności. Aby uzyskać dostęp do sonaru, wciśnij 5-6. * Candle: Sonar nie działa. Jeśli do stacji wdarli się wrogowie, wciśnij 7-7." * List Claire: Do tego, kto znajdzie wiadomość. Jesteśmy rozbitkami z lotu 815 linii Oceanic. Przetrwaliśmy na tej wyspie już 80 dni. W szóstej godzinie lotu pilot poinformował nas, że zboczyliśmy z kursu i lecimy w kierunku Fidżi. Potem wpadliśmy w turbulencje i samolot rozbił się. Cały czas czekamy tutaj na ratunek, który nie nadchodzi. Nie wiemy, gdzie jesteśmy. Wiemy tylko, że nas nie znaleźliście. Staramy się jakoś żyć na tej wyspie. Niektórzy z nas pogodzili się z tym, że możemy już nigdy jej nie opuścić. Od czasu katastrofy nie wszystkim z nas udało się przetrwać. Ale pojawiło się też nowe życie, a razem z nim pojawiła się nadzieja. Żyjemy. Błagam, nie spisujcie nas na straty. ---- * Mikhail: Człowiek, który sprowadził tu mnie, nas wszystkich, on jest wspaniałym człowiekiem. * Kate: Skoro Ben jest taki wspaniały, to dlaczego potrzebował jednego z nas, żeby go uratował? * Mikhail: Nie chodzi mi o Bena. Spróbuję to wyjaśnić w możliwie najprostszy sposób. Nie jesteście na liście, ponieważ macie wady. Czujecie złość, jesteście słabi i przestraszeni. * Locke: Skąd macie prąd? * Ben: Mamy dwa gigantyczne chomiki biegające w wielkich kołowrotkach w naszej podziemnej elektrowni. * Locke: Jesteście oszustami. Komunikujecie się ze światem zewnętrznym. Odpływacie stąd, kiedy chcecie. Macie elektryczność, wodę, broń. Jesteś hipokrytą. Faryzeuszem. Nie zasługujesz na to, aby być na tej wyspie. Gdybyś wiedział, czym naprawdę jest to miejsce... nie chowałbyś kurczaka do lodówki. * Ben: Jesteś tu od 80 dni, a ja od urodzenia. Dlaczego sądzisz, że znasz tę wyspę lepiej ode mnie? * Locke: Ponieważ ty siedzisz na wózku, a ja nie. * Ben: Wcześniej nazwałeś mnie oszustem. Powiedziałeś, że nie zasługuję na to, aby mieszkać na tej wyspie. Podając rękę Jackowi desperacko starałem się wymyślić jakiś sposób, aby go tu zatrzymać, ponieważ uwolnienie go byłoby oznaką słabości, przegranej. Moi ludzie by to dostrzegli, wiedzieliby o tym, a to oznaczałoby mój koniec. Ale zabicie go... To byłoby oszustwem. Moi ludzie słyszeli, jak coś mu obiecałem i gdybym złamał tę obietnicę, to też oznaczałoby mój koniec. I wtedy ty przymaszerowałeś prosto z dżungli... i spełniłeś moje marzenie. * Locke: Chyba nie zaczniesz znowu gadać o magicznym pudełku, co? * Ben: Nie, John. Pokażę ci, co w nim było. Kiedy wcześniej zapytałem cię, czy bolało cię, kiedy spadłeś, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Kiedy ktoś uderza o ziemię po tym, jak wyrzucono go z okna, to oczywiste, że trochę go to zaboli. Ja jednak nie pytałem o fizyczny ból. Chcę wiedzieć co czułeś, kiedy twój ojciec próbował cię zabić. To z jego powodu zniszczyłeś łódź, prawda? Boisz się go. A to jest jedyne miejsce, w którym cię nie znajdzie. Tutaj nigdy nie dotrze. Nie wiem, jak to się stało, ale zdajesz się być w jakiś sposób połączony z tą wyspą. A to czyni cię kimś bardzo ważnym. Na razie nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, ale z czasem wszystko stanie się dla ciebie jasne. A czego ja chcę? Ja chcę ci pomóc, John. * Locke: Dlaczego? * Ben: Ponieważ ja poruszam się na wózku, a ty nie. * Hurley: Skąd masz broń? * Sawyer: Zabrałem tamtym. * Hurley: Kiedy zamierzałeś nam powiedzieć? * Sawyer: Teraz? * Kate: Czego? * John: Kate. * Kate: John. Co ty tutaj robisz? Złapali cię? * John: Tak, ale tylko tymczasowo. Przyszedłem się pożegnać. * Kate: Pożegnać? * John: Odchodzę z nimi. * Kate: Co się dzieje, do cholery? Zrobili ci pranie mózgu? Dokąd zabrali Jacka? * John: Nigdzie go nie zabrali. Będzie musiał tu zostać razem z tobą. * Kate: Nie możesz im ufać. Jeśli obiecali ci bilet do domu, kłamali. * John: Ja nie chcę wracać do domu. Wstawiłem się za ciebie. Powiedziałem im, że dobra z ciebie dziewczyna, mądra, godna zaufania, uczciwa, a potem oni powiedzieli mi, kim jesteś i co zrobiłaś. Niestety przebaczenie nie ma u nich wysokich notowań. Powodzenia. * Kate: Dokąd idziesz, John? * John: Wychodzę. * Kate: Gdzie są Jack i Sayid? Widziałeś Rousseau? John, co się z tobą stało? * John: Przykro mi, Kate. ---- * Sawyer: Sukinsyn. Nikt nie planował żadnego głosowania. * Hurley: Ale chyba miło było być miłym? * Sawyer: Podstępem zmusiłeś mnie do bycia przyzwoitym? To najbardziej kiczowate oszustwo w historii. * Hurley: To nie było oszustwo. Skoro masz być naszym przywódcą, to musisz nad sobą popracować. * Sawyer: Przywódcą? O czym ty gadasz? * Hurley: Nie ma ani Jacka, ani Locke'a, ani Kate i Sayida. Zostałeś tylko ty. Kiedy zginęli Paulo i Nikki, polegaliśmy na tobie. Potem próbowałeś ukraść diamenty, ale i tak chcieliśmy na tobie polegać. Rozejrzyj się. Sprawiłeś, że wszyscy są szczęśliwi. Chociaż przez jeden dzień mogą jeść dzika, śmiać się i zapomnieć, że mają przechlapane na całej linii. A wszystko to zawdzięczają tobie. * Sawyer: A jeśli ja nie chcę być przywódcą? * Hurley: Jack też chyba nie chciał. Wpadłeś w kanał, koleś. * Hurley: Cześć. * Juliet: Cześć. * Hurley: Jesteś jedną z tamtych, co? * Juliet: Jestem Juliet. * Hurley: Nie było cię wtedy na przystani. Kiedy założyli nam na głowy worki. Po tym, jak do nas strzelali. * Juliet: Miałam dzień wolny. ---- * Sayid: Powiedziałaś, że jeśli powiesz mi o wszystkim, to ja cię zabiję. Sprawdzę, czy rzeczywiście tak będzie. * Juliet: Nie mamy na to czasu. * Sawyer: My nie mamy nic w planie. Mamy tyle czasu, ile chcemy. * Juliet: Wiecie, co jest interesujące? To, że teraz wy dwaj macie się za strażników moralności. Powiedz mi, Sayid. Ile czasu minęło, zanim powiedziałeś im ile dokładnie osób torturowałeś? James, ty na pewno zaraz po katastrofie zebrałeś wszystkich w około i powiedziałeś im o człowieku, którego zastrzeliłeś z zimną krwią na dzień przed odlotem. Więc może darujemy sobie tę waszą udawaną prawość. Zabieram te leki do Claire. A wy mi na to pozwolicie. Jeśli ich nie dostanie, umrze. A ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej teraz potrzebujecie, jest więcej krwi na waszych rękach. * Brat Campbell: Bracie Desmondzie, co robisz? * Desmond: Zdaje się, że upijam się naszym znakomitym winem. * Brat Campbell: Ta butelka naszego znakomitego wina warta jest ponad 100 funtów. W tym roku udało nam się wyprodukować tylko 108 skrzynek. * Desmond: I dobrze. W końcu ślubowaliśmy życie w ubóstwie. * Brat Campbell: Ślubowaliœmy również bycie szczodrym. * Desmond: Tak. * Brat Campbell: Coś mi mówi, Desmond, że nie nadajesz się na zakonnika. * Desmond: To był dla mnie ciężki tydzień. Przepraszam za to wino. Odpokutuję to. * Brat Campbell: Obawiam się, że pokuta ci nie pomoże, Desmond. * Desmond: Bracie Desmondzie. * Brat Campbell: Już nie. * Desmond: Zwalniasz mnie? * Brat Campbell: Tak. * Desmond: Nie możesz. Poczułem powołanie. * Brat Campbell: Oczywiście. Ale najwyraźniej ten zakon nie jest miejscem, do którego miałeś trafić. Jestem pewien, że Bóg ma wobec ciebie większe plany, niż bycie zakonnikiem. O wiele większe plany. * Desmond: Tak, na pewno. * Brat Campbell: To prawda. Zbyt długo uciekałeś przed czymś, żeby móc dostrzec to, do czego teraz zmierzasz. * Desmond: Co ja mam teraz zrobić? * Brat Campbell: Co ma być, to będzie. ---- * Hurley: Idę tak szybko, jak mogę. Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, do Flasha mi daleko. * Charlie: Flash to cienias. * Hurley: Masz coś przeciwko najszybszemu człowiekowi na ziemi? Odbiło ci, człowieku. * Charlie: Superman może oblecieć całą planetę w mgnieniu oka. * Hurley: Koleś, jeśli mówimy o pieszym wyścigu, Superman dostałby wycisk od Flasha. * Charlie: Dlaczego człowiek ze stali miałby się zgodzić na pieszy wyścig? * Hurley: Na cele charytatywne? I Flash na pewno by wygrał, bo on za pomocą wibracji może przenikać przez ściany. * Charlie: Tak, wibracje. A co by zrobił Superman, gdyby trafił na mur? * Hurley: Rozwalanie zabronione. * Charlie: Żadnego latania, rozwalania. Jeszcze jakieś zakazy? Może powinniśmy wyposażyć Supermana w kryptonitowe majtki? * Hurley: Mamo? * Naomi: Gdzie ja jestem? * Hurley: Spokojnie. Oberwałaś... * Naomi: Gdzie ja jestem? * Hurley: Nie wiem. Na wyspie. * Hurley: Przyleciałaś nas uratować? Jest was więcej? Potrafisz uruchomić telefon? * Naomi: Kim jesteś? * Hurley: Hugo Reyes. Jestem rozbitkiem z lotu 815 linii Oceanic. Trochę ludzi przeżyło. To dlatego tu jesteś? Szukałaś nas? * Naomi: 815. Lot 815. Ten z Sydney. * Hurley: Tak. * Naomi: To niemożliwe. * Hurley: Wiem. Nie było łatwo, ale znaleźliśmy jedzenie i bunkier... * Naomi: Nie. Lot 815... Znaleziono ten samolot. Nikt nie przeżył. Wszyscy zginęli. * Sayid: Nazywam się Sayid Jarrah. Powiedzieli mi, że twój helikopter rozbił się na wyspie. * Naomi: Spadł do wody. * Sayid: Jak masz na imię? * Naomi. Naomi Dorrit. * Sayid: Naomi, skąd wystartowałaś? * Naomi: Ze statku... frachtowca... Jakieś 80 mil morskich na zachód stąd. Biorę udział w misji poszukiwawczej. * Sayid: Powiedziałaś, że znaleziono szczątki samolotu 815. Miałaś na myśli fragmenty samolotu? * Naomi: Nie. Znaleziono cały samolot u wybrzeża Bali. Na głębokości 7 km. Wysłali tam roboty z kamerami, żeby zbadać wrak. Wszystkie ciała były w środku. * Sayid: Ale my żyjemy. * Naomi: Na to wygląda. * Sayid: Jeżeli nie szukałaś nas, to kogo? * Naomi: Jego. * Sayid: Desmonda? * Naomi: Wynajęła nas niejaka Penelope Widmore. Nie wiem dlaczego. Nigdy jej nie spotkałam. Dała nam współrzędne. Od tego czasu przeszukiwaliśmy ten obszar. * Sayid: Wiedziałaś o istnieniu tej wyspy? * Naomi: Wyspy? Dostaliśmy współrzędne miejsca na środku oceanu. Myśleliśmy, że poszukiwania są bezcelowe. Trzy dni temu... wracałam na statek, kiedy niebo się przejaśniło i zobaczyłam ląd. Przyrządy zaczęły wariować. Wiedziałam, że spadam, więc chwyciłam spadochron i wyskoczyłam. * Sayid: Widzieliście jej helikopter? * Hurley: Nie. Myślisz, że kłamie? * Sayid: Zakładam, że nie masz możliwości skontaktowania się z twoim statkiem? * Naomi: Mówiłeś, że jak masz na imię? Sayid? * Sayid: Tak. * Naomi: Przypomnij mi, żebym cię nigdy nie ratowała. ---- * Anthony Cooper: Najpierw mam wypadek, a potem budzę się na statku piratów w środku dżungli? Jeśli to nie jest piekło... To gdzie my jesteśmy? ---- * Richard Alpert: Kiedy dotarły do nas wieści, że w samolocie jest człowiek ze złamanym kręgosłupem, który nagle znowu zaczął chodzić, ludzie byli bardzo podekscytowani, ponieważ to mogło spotkać jedynie kogoś bardzo wyjątkowego. Ben nie chce, żeby ludzie uważali cię za wyjątkowego. * Ben: Mamo? Mamo? Mamo! * Richard: Nie chciałem cię przestraszyc. Zaczekaj. Zgubiłeś się? * Ben: Czy ty jesteś jednym z nich? * Richard: Jednym z nich? * Ben: Jednym z agresorów. * Richard: Wiesz w ogóle, co oznacza to słowo? Jak masz na imię? * Ben: Ben. * Richard: Powiesz mi, co robisz sam w samym środku dżungli? * Ben: Uciekłem z domu. Szukam mojej mamy. * Richard: Myślisz, że gdzieś tu jest? * Ben: I tak mi nie uwierzysz. * Richard: Spróbuj. * Ben: Ona nie żyje. * Richard: Umarła tutaj na wyspie? * Ben: Nie. Umarła, kiedy się urodziłem. * Richard: Widziałeś ją tutaj? W dżungli? * Ben: Rozmawiała ze mną. * Richard: I co powiedziała? * Ben: Że nie mogę z nią iśc. Że jeszcze nie pora. * Richard: Powinieneś wracac do domu. Ludzie będą cię szukac. * Ben: Nie chcę tam wracac! Nie znoszę tamtego miejsca. Zabierz mnie ze sobą. * Richard: Może to jest możliwe. Jeśli naprawdę tego chcesz, Ben, to trzymaj się tej myśli. I musisz byc bardzo cierpliwy. ---- * Ben: Jacob. To jest John. Nie przywitasz się, John? * John: Co? * Ben: Mówiłem, że tego nie zrobi. * John: O czym ty mówisz? * Ben: Nie widzisz go? * John: Kogo? * Ben: Jacoba. Siedzi tutaj. Na tym krześle. Wiem, ale on nalegał. * John: Co to ma byc? * Ben: Chciałeś poznac tajemnice wyspy. Oto one. To człowiek, który może odpowiedziec... Nieprawda. Zmusił mnie, żebym go tu przyprowadził. Myślisz, że to... Pozwól mi skończyc. * John: Jesteś szalony. * Ben: Słucham? * John: Ty nic nie wiesz o tej wyspie, mam rację? Wszystko wymyśliłeś. * Ben: Jacob, nie słyszę go, kiedy ty mówisz. * John: Zamknij się! Odgrywasz przede mną przedstawienie? Czy może naprawdę wierzysz, że tu ktoś jest? * Ben: Ja wiem, że tu ktoś jest. * John: Nic nie wiesz. * Ben: Przykro mi, że tak uważasz. Przykro mi, że jesteś zbyt ograniczony, żeby móc to zobaczyc. * John: Jesteś żałosny. * Jacob: Pomóż mi. * John: Co powiedziałeś? * Ben: Ja nic nie mówiłem. * John: Mówiłeś. Słyszałem cię. Powiedziałeś... Wystarczy. Zabawiłeś się. * Nadia: Pomocy! * Charlie: Hej! Ty! Przestań! Zostaw ją! Co robisz?! Zostaw ją! Nic się pani nie stało? * Nadia: Nie. Chyba nie. * Charlie: Proszę. Proszę mi wybaczyć tę zadyszkę, ale ostatni raz biłem się, kiedy miałem 8 lat. I wtedy przegrałem. * Nadia: Tym bardziej jest pan bohaterem. Mam rację? * Charlie: Każdy zrobiłby to samo. * Nadia: Trzy osoby... tędy przechodziły. * Charlie: Co? * Nadia: Widzieli mnie, ale się nie zatrzymali. Jest pan bohaterem. I niech pan nie pozwoli, żeby ktokolwiek twierdził inaczej. ---- * Naomi: Mogę cię o coś zapytać? * Charlie: Jasne. * Naomi: Z kim zamierzacie walczyć? * Charlie: To długa historia. Jakieś inne pytania? * Naomi: Żartujesz sobie ze mnie. * Charlie: Ależ skąd. Nigdy nie żartuje z kumpli z tego samego miasta. * Naomi: Też jesteś z Manchesteru? * Charlie: Owszem. Mój zespół grywa w barze przy Alburn Street. * Naomi: Jaki zespół? * Charlie: Drive Shaft. * Naomi: Jasne, znam was. * Charlie: Przez chwilę byliśmy sławni. * Naomi: Nie, chodzi o katastrofę. Ty jesteś tą zmarłą gwiazdą rocka. Nieźle się na tobie obłowili, kiedy znaleźli samolot. Wielki pogrzeb, nowy album. * Charlie: Nowy album? * Naomi: Tak. Wszędzie go reklamowali. "Największe Przeboje". Spójrz na to z lepszej strony. Tak naprawdę przecież nie umarłeś. ---- * Charlie: Przekaż to Claire. * Desmond: Co to jest? * Charlie: Pięc najwspanialszych chwil... w moim nędznym życiu. Moje największe przeboje. Wiesz... Wspomnienia... to wszystko, co mam. * Desmond: Nie musisz tego robic. * Charlie: Co? * Desmond: Ja popłynę. * Charlie: Nie, te wizje... * Desmond: Może widzę twoją śmierc dlatego, że mam zając twoje miejsce. * Charlie: A co z twoją dziewczyną? * Desmond: Z Penny? A co z twoją dziewczyną? Poza tym... może mam większe szczęście, niż ty. Zachowaj wspomnienia dla siebie. Ja zajmę się resztą. ---- * Charlie: W porządku, mów. * Desmond: Na pewno chcesz wiedziec Byłoby łatwiej, gdybyś... * Charlie: Tak. Chcę wiedziec. * Desmond: Będziesz w bunkrze. W pomieszczeniu pełnym sprzętu. Nad jednym z przełączników będzie migac żółte światełko. Przełączysz go i światełko zgaśnie. I potem utoniesz. * Charlie: Kiedy? * Desmond: Nie wiem. * Charlie: Na pewno widziaeś Claire i Aarona wsiadających do helikoptera? * Desmond: Tak. * Charlie: Więc zanim utonę... muszę przełączyc ten przełącznik. * Desmond: Tak. * Kate: Widziałam cię w wiadomościach. Nadal wyciągasz ludzi z płonących wraków, co? * Jack: Stare nawyki. * Kate: Wyglądasz okropnie. * Jack: Dzięki. * Kate: Po co do mnie zadzwoniłeś, Jack? * Jack: Miałem nadzieję, że słyszałaś i że może przyjdziesz na pogrzeb. * Kate: Po co miałabym przychodzić na pogrzeb? * Jack: Często latam. * Kate: Co? * Jack: Karnet, który nam dali... Korzystam z niego. Co piątek... Latam z Los Angeles do Tokyo... Singapuru... Sydney. Wysiadam, idę na drinka i wracam do domu. * Kate: Dlaczego? * Jack: Chcę, żeby samolot się rozbił, Kate. Nie obchodzą mnie inni pasażerowie. Każde szarpnięcie, każda turbulencja... Zamykam wtedy oczy i modlę się, żebym mógł tam wrócić. * Kate: To niczego nie zmieni... * Jack: Nie! Dosyć mam... okłamywania wszystkich. Popełniliśmy błąd. * Kate: Muszę iść. Będzie się zastanawiał, gdzie... * Jack: Kate. My... nie powinniśmy byli opuszczać wyspy. * Kate: To nieprawda. Do widzenia, Jack. * Jack: Musimy tam wrócić, Kate. Musimy tam wrócić! ---- * Penny: Halo? Słyszysz mnie? * Charlie: Tak, słyszę cię! * Penny: Z kim rozmawiam? * Charlie: Jestem Charlie. Charlie Pace. Jestem rozbitkiem z lotu 815 linii Oceanic. * Penny: Gdzie jesteś? * Charlie: Jesteśmy na wyspie. Żyjemy. * Penny: Na wyspie? Ale gdzie? Podaj lokalizację. * Charlie: Nie wiem. Kim ty jesteś? * Penny: Penelope Widmore. Skąd znasz tę częstotliwość? * Charlie: Desmond! Desmond! * Penny: Powiedziałeś, "Desmond"? * Charlie: Tak, on tu jest. Jest ze mną. * Penny: Nic mu nie jest? * Charlie: Jest zdrowiutki. Hej, jesteś na tym statku? * Penny: Jakim statku? * Charlie: Na tym statku 80 mil od brzegu. Tym od Naomi. * Penny: Nie jestem na statku. Kim jest Naomi? Czy Desmond tam jest? Desmond, słyszysz mnie? * Desmond: Penny! Nie! Charlie! * Charlie: (napisane na dłoni) To nie statek Penny. ---- * Walt: Nie rób tego, John. Odłóż broń. * Locke: Walt? * Walt: Wstawaj, John. * Locke: Postrzelił mnie i nie mogę ruszać nogami... * Walt: Możesz. Wyjdź z tego dołu. * Locke: Po co? * Walt: Masz coś do zrobienia. ---- * Rose: Więc powtórz to. * Bernard: Rose. Jestem dentystą a nie Rambo. ---- * Sawyer: Przespałaś się już z Jackiem? * Juliet: Nie, a ty?